No One Hurts Kim
by Star-Eva01
Summary: During a mission, Kim is hurt and Ron goes a little nuts.  Takes place after StD.


No One Hurts Kim

By Star-Eva01

"Ron, head in the game please and thank you", Kim spoke into the mic that was part of her helmet, as she looked over at her boyfriend.

"Working on it KP", was his reply into his own mic equipped helmet while smiling over at her.

"That's my Ronnie."

In the two years that they had been a formal couple, and the one year that they had been betrothed, Ron truly had gotten better about doing this. For the first few seconds he sometimes still screamed his head off, or spaced out, or he would act like she was informing him that Bueno Nacho was closing its doors forever, most of the time now he was just quiet. Her gentle reminder for him to focus was just her way of checking on him.

After checking her wrist, Kim moved closer to Ron. With just a few seconds left, she again spoke into her mic, "On three Ron, ready?"

"Ready Kim."

Taking a deep breath, Kim spoke "One". Then reached over to Ron, and gave him a quick kiss on the check as she said "Two". Ron, with a grin spreading over his face whispered "Three".

With the grace that came with years of practice, Kim rolled to her right and Ron to his left. Both members to Team Possible reached to their left shoulders and pulled the ripcord on each of their parachutes. Within a second or two, both chutes were open and they where gliding in to the target landing area. With the last of the time left before touchdown, Kim reached up to touch a button on her helmet and a small eyepiece flicked over her right eye. In the eyepiece Wade appeared.

"Any last minute updates for us Wade?" Kim asked.

Over both her and Ron's earpieces, Wade informed them that he had no addition information to give them. Just a wish of good luck, and he was gone.

After landing, and gathering up the chutes, Ron and Kim started to make their way over to the entrance of the latest lair. This time it was another mountain that they had to get into.

Finding the duct work for the air system, both of them climbed inside after the grille was removed and the team had removed all other items that would have stopped them from crawling into the duct. Using lights built into their wristbands, Kim and Ron moved through the system.

Coming to the air grate over the main complex, they both waited listening to the conversation below.

"Once I have the Pan Dimension Vortex Inducer installed in my new device, it should give it the power needed to complete my latest creation," said Professor Dementor.

"Were have I heard that one before," mutter Kim under her breath.

"Ok Rufus, you're up," Ron spoke in a very soft whisper.

Rufus climbed out of Ron's pants pocket. Moving up till he was between both Ron and Kim, he looked down into the complex.

"You know what to do Rufus," Kim asked.

Nodding his head, Rufus replied with "sabotage".

With a "Take care little buddy" from Ron, and a "Be careful Rufus" from Kim, Rufus climbed out of the duct and started his way down.

"Now we wait" Kim whispered.

In three minutes, they heard the alarm siren start wailing in the complex below. Both Kim and Ron smiled at the other.

Leaning over to close the distance between them, Kim give Ron a quick kiss, and asked "Ready Ronnie?"

"Ready KP", Ron answered as both of them dropped out of the duct and down to the floor of the main complex.

Landing in her classic three point stance, Kim quickly stood up into a defensive stance. "We're here collecting Pan Dimension Vortex Inducer's for the Middleton Police Charity Auction, care to donate any?"

Ron landed beside her with a thud. "You know KP, I think that they have one that they can donate." Then after a slight pause came "Oh man, not again."

Kim had to smile as she figured that Ron had ripped his pants again. It was a good thing that they both carried spare pairs in their backpacks.

The smile was just all that Kim had time for. Professor Dementor was calling his henchmen into action more quickly then most of the others they faced.

As Kim did her first back flip, she noticed that Rufus was climbing on the device that was holding the Pan Dimension Vortex Inducer. After taking down her second goon, she saw that Ron was holding his own with two henchmen on the far side of the room. And after another spin kick, she had cleared the area around herself.

Rufus in the mean time, had removed the Pan Dimension Vortex Inducer from the machine, and had started down with it. He started running to Ron with the thing, when Professor Dementor noticed him. Ron had just taken care of the last of the two that had attacked him, when he felt Rufus pull on his pants leg. Holding the Pan Dimension Vortex Inducer up, Rufus said "here". Reaching down, Ron got the inducer from him and told Rufus "Thanks buddy".

Ron had not seen Professor Dementor move to a worktable and remove what looked to be some kind of gun like weapon and point it Ron and Rufus.

However, Kim did.

Kim moved as fast as she could to get to both Ron and Rufus. Using a series of back flips, she closed the distance quickly. At the top of the last flip, she called out "Ron watch out" at the top of her lungs as she plowed into Ron with enough force to knock him out of the way, and with Rufus in his hands, Rufus went with him.

With all the force from the flips spent by knocking Ron and Rufus away, Kim found herself the target of the weapon as a beam of some kind hit her dead center in her chest. Ron, who had just looked up for his and Rufus landing a few feet away, watched in horror has the beam hit Kim. And after just a second, she dropped to the floor.

"Kim" Ron cried out, but he got no response from her. He crawled over to her and touched her face and neck.

"KP…Kim…Kimberly…" Ron's voice shaking more with each word. Rufus, who also had moved to Kim, dove into her pants pocket and dragged the Kimmunicator out and pressed the call button.

Wade appeared on the screen just as Ron saw blood from a cut on Kim's head. Ron had felt a pulse when he had checked, but the blood was pushing buttons that he did not know were there. With a growl that started small and low, growing louder and stronger by the micro-second, Ron stood up facing the henchmen coming toward them, taking a defensive stand over her.

Wade saw this from the open line of the Kimmunicator.

"What's happening" he asked as he watched Ron stand up.

"Kim down" Rufus cried out at the screen.

Ron looked out over the group of henchmen coming toward him. A crazed look in his eyes, Ron started speaking one word at a time. "No… One… Hurts… Kim… No…One… Hurts… Kim…"

Wade started running a scan on Kim with the Kimmunicator. With the scan running, he watched as Ron started to throw henchmen left and right as they attacked him. All the while he repeated "no one hurts Kim" over and over. The console that was running the scan sounded to let Wade know the results. A glance told him that Kim was fine, just unconscious. The cut on her head was not too deep, but it had bleed a lot like most head cuts do. Wade made a very fast conclusion that the sight of Kim unconscious and bleeding had pushed Ron over the edge.

No one was getting close to them, as Ron fought everyone that came anywhere near them never leaving the spot that Kim lay on.

"I'm letting Global Justice know were you are now, and they should be there in 10," Wade said but he did not think that Ron heard him.

Ron continued to fight off goons that kept coming. Never really hurting them, just removing them from the area that he was standing over Kim.

"That's enough" screamed Professor Dementor as he moved toward the fighting. With the gun like weapon raised, he fired a shot straight at Ron whose back was turned from throwing the last attacker. Ron never saw it coming.

Wade watched from the Kimmunicator as the beam hit Ron in the back and he fell to his knee's crying out in pain. When he opened his eyes, Wade could see that Ron's brown eyes were now a very dark blue. Wade's shock in seeing this was short lived, as Ron stood back up and turned to face the man that shot him. As he stood up, a blue glow appeared around Ron and then spread to include Kim.

Wade quickly brought up the image from the Kimmunicator on a second screen, and applied a filter that removed the blue glow that Ron was somehow producing. He watched as Ron again spoke that four word mantra of "no one hurts Kim" and at the last word his arm flashed out with his palm facing the bad guy.

From Wade's view on his monitors, it looked like a white lighting bolt fired from Ron's hand straight into Professor Dementor. When it collided into him, he went sailing into the far wall of the complex. Later Wade would find out that the distance to that wall from where Ron and the bad guy had been was over 50 yards.

With the bad guy knocked unconscious from the force of hitting the wall, the rest of the goon squad made one more attempt to attack Ron and get to Kim.

Most ended up with the leader against the wall with broken bones, a few had burn marks and two had all their hair burned off.

Global Justice arrived in the time frame that Wade said they would, but what they found shocked them.

"Bad Guys" against the wall, and all over the floor. Ron standing over a prone Kim Possible, and both members to Team Possible surrounded by a light blue glow.

Will Du was the first Global Justice agent to reach Ron. As he got closer, he did not hear Ron still whispering his four word mantra. Both Wade from the Kimmunicator, and Dr. Betty Director called out "**STOP**" at the same time, but Agent Du got to close, and found himself flying in the air after getting hit with a power bolt from Ron as he yelled at them "**NO ONE HURTS KIM!!!".**

Dr. Director ordered a medic to look after Agent Du, and then moved closer to Team Possible. She had just watched one of her agents sent flying over 50 yards, by what could only be called a blue bolt of lightning.

Calling out in the air, Dr. Director asked "Wade, can you tell if Kim is ok?"

"The medical scans show that she has a cut to her head, and a mild concussion. Kim's been out for at lest 15 to 20 minutes. Ron's been protecting her from the moment that she was hit with a beam weapon and knocked out."

Dr. Director nodded her head as she thought of her next step

The medic that had been looking at agent Du came over to Dr. Director to give a report. "Agent Du will live Director, but he has a concussion and a fractured left arm."

The Director grunted her reply to the report, her mind still on the problem at him with Team Possible. "If Kim needs Medical care, and Ron won't let anyone near…" she started but stopped when Kim started to move.

Kim moved her head just a little. Rufus saw this and moved to where Kim could see him. When Kim opened her eyes, there was Rufus standing just in front of her.

After blinking a few times, Kim asked in a voice that was quiet "Rufus?"

Rufus nodded quickly at Kim. Then in his small voice told Kim "quiet…listen".

Kim listened with everything she had left. She could hear the sound of Ron chanting "no one hurts Kim" in a soft voice. Looking closely she could now see that Ron was standing over her, one leg on each side of her with his hands turned into fists. She could also see that a blue glow was surrounding both her and Ron. Turning her head, Kim could now see Dr. Director and a number of Global Justice agents off to one side. By the far wall, she could just see a number of henchmen and Professor Dementor being tended to by some of GJ's medics.

Dr. Director, seeing Kim turn her head to look at her, took a step or two closer. Ron reacted to this by placing himself in front of her with Kim to his back, and raising his voice a little. Dr. Director stopped then, and in a voice that was just above a whisper said "Kim if you can hear me nod."

Kim nodded.

"Kim, Wade says that you were knocked out but not hurt. Are you ok?" Shaking her head, then nodding. Kim understood and nodded back.

With a sigh, Dr. Director smiled. "Kim", she said, "Ron will not let anyone near you. You can hear what he is saying?"

Again, Kim nodded.

"Wade thinks that seeing you bleeding from a cut to your head, and you knocked out, pushed him over the edge. You need to get him to calm down so we can get to you both."

Kim nodded again. Looking around, she slowly brought her hand up to touch Ron's leg. When she touched it, she spoke in a low voice one word "Ronnie".

The reaction was slow. Ron was ended the mantra and paused for a second. The blue glow, that looked more like a half globe, collapsed inward some. Ron stared the mantra again, this time slower.

Kim slowly started to set up. After checking that she would not get light headed, she slowly started to stand up completely. Her hand never leaving Ron. Once back on her feet, Kim raised her other hand and gently place both on Ron's shoulders. Again, whispering "Ronnie" softly.

Ron stopped his whispering, and the glow tightened again till it was just visible around them.

Again slowly, Kim brought her arms around Ron to hold him in a hug. Resting her head on his back between the shoulders. She again spoke, but this time louder. "I love you Ronnie."

The glow disappeared as Ron turned around to face Kim. Kim was astonished to see that Ron's eyes were not the brown that she was used to seeing, but a deep blue and seemed to be glowing.

"Kim…KP…are you ok," Ron asked.

"I'm Ok Ron."

His eyes lost most of the blue color, and had more brown in them.

"Are you sure Kim?"

"I'm sure Ron, no big."

Kim watched as his eyes returned to the brown that she knew. Kim felt his arms go around her then pull her into a hug. Looking over Ron's shoulder, Kim could see Dr. Director starting forward until she was just a few steps away.

"Ron, we need to go now," Kim told him.

Nodding, Ron turned to see Dr. Director standing not more then three feet away. Astounded to see her there, Ron asked it they had come to help with getting the Pan Dimension Vortex Inducer. Then Ron saw the rest of the Global Justice team moving around, gathering up the henchmen, and Professor Dementor.

While that was happening, Kim reached down and picked up Rufus and the Kimmunicator. Placing Rufus on her shoulder, she turned to see Wade looking out at her from the screen. Mouthing the words "thanks Wade, you really rock" to the tech genius. Wade give her the 'thumbs up' and typed for just a second and was gone. Just be for the screen went black, a line of text showed at the bottom, "You are welcome Kim. Both of you take care". Kim read it, then pressed the off button.

Kim came up to stand with Ron. Taking Ron's hand in hers, she said "Let's go home Ron."

Global Justice dropped Team Possible at the Middleton Hospital, along with a most of Professor Dementor's henchmen and the professor himself. Kim's mother, after hearing what happed from Dr. Director checked both Kim and Ron in for over night observation. And after another brief talk, placed both in a double room.

After checking on her agents, Dr. Director found Dr. Anne Possible again just as she was entering the hall that lead to Team Possible's room.

"Dr. Possible, have you got a little time" ask Dr. Director.

"I was just going to check on the kids, but sure", replied Anne Possible.

Dr. Director led Dr. Possible into a waiting room off to one side, and there told her everything that she had seen in the mountain.

"I know that I have broken a trust with Kimberly by telling you this, but I felt that you had to know what really happened. Not that dog and pony show that was told to the hospital", Dr. Director said.

"And your sure that was Ron doing all that," Anne asked.

"Completely. Seeing Kimberly hurt, knocked out, and bleeding snapped something inside him. That's why I requested that you put them both in a single room. I think that way, he could reassure himself that she would be fine, and completely calm down."

After talking for a few more moments, Dr. Director left and Dr. Anne Possible walked down the hall and looked in on Kim and Ron.

The beds had been moved together. Both Kim and Ron were asleep on top of the covers, facing each other still in their mission clothes. In the space between them, Ron's bare right hand was holding Kim's bare left. Rufus was sleeping curled in the space between. Anne closed the door to the room and walked over to the equipment at the back.

The monitors all showed that both Kim and Ron were just fine. Flicking the room light off before opening the door to leave, Anne looked back at the two of them. A light blue glow was coming from where they were holding hands. With the position of both of them, the glow formed a heart shape with their hands at the center.

"You really belong together", Anne said then quietly left the room.

Author's Notes:

I got the idea for this story from pic that I saw on the web of Ron standing over a prone Kim read to defend her.

Kim Possible is copyright by Disney Corp.


End file.
